The birth of Anti
by EverythingRara
Summary: Sean's getting emails from a unknown person and with each message his mental health decreases... and the weirder Mark acts..
1. What is and isn't scary

This is probably going to turn out bad. Just so you know, i mean i'm not the best writer but i'm not the worst either (at least i hope not..) Anyway this is something that popped into my head and wouldn't leave. I am really sorry if any of the 'characters' seem out of character.

Info: Sean/Jack has been getting emails from a unknown person for a weeks now, he knew he should of blocked them but they always sent him the weirdest things, like someone drunk texting you. They always amused him.. at least until today.

* * *

Sean gave a full body stretch some of his joints popping from being still for too long, he'd just finished editing a video and now all he needed to do was upload it then go to bed. It was... he glanced at the clock 'Damn 2:01'

He raised a brow when he heard a beep meaning he'd just gotten a new email, and from unknown oh goody!

Sean pressed play on the video the unknown person had sent him, it was a video of mark. The video wasn't long so he doubted it was 'the full video' but just a cut scene from one. He leaned back in his chair as he slipped on his head phones.

"In the end is it just scary because it's surprising or loud or startling? That's what I'm trying to answer but to be perfectly honest..." Mark leaned forward slightly closer to the camera. "I don't really care about that answer myself. And more to the point i plan on speaking much softer.. so that some of you may have to turn up you're volume in order to be able to hear me. And then in the darkness you'll be able to hear something rattling in you're house, something standing behind you that you didn't notice before and you're too afraid to turn around now because.. what if it actually is there? You see the argument for what something is and why is something or is not scary.. is not important. Because in the end.. you'll find that there's much worse things waiting for you then a simple jumpscare." Mark's smiles lips pulling back to show white teeth.. the screen flickered before the screen goes black showing the video had ended

Sean froze feeling a cold breeze fanning over the back of his head and neck, he felt the urge to turn and look behind himself but something kept him from doing so mark's words bouncing around in his head. He frowned feeling his irish blood pump quicker as he suddenly spun in his chair looking behind himself. All he saw was darkness.. his eyes narrowed and he reached a hand out to be sure there wasn't anything there.

Sean relaxed when he felt nothing but air, he felt silly for even worrying about it in the first place. He turned his computer back on and began to upload the video he'd just finished.

* * *

Sean eye's snapped open, his heart fluttering widely in his chest. He gasped slightly as he sat up and looked around his room in panic. He didn't see anything so he relaxed a bit. It was just a bad dream... he looked at his alarm clock signing. In large red numbers it said 5:46 AM. He rubbed tiredly as his face as his heart beat returned to normal. He couldn't quite remember the dream just sniplits. Red glowing eyes staring at him... a familiar voice he couldn't quite place purring his name.. cold clawed fingers running over his naked skin..

He quickly stopped thinking about the dream not wishing to remember the rest, he climbed out of bed his skin shivering at the rush of cold air, why was it so cold in here? He walked out of his room heading to the bathroom bare feet walking along the icy wood flooring. He rubbed his left eye as it began to ache.. it'd been doing that a lot lately. He brushed it off as a after effect of looking at a computer screen for too long.

He didn't bother closing the door, he lived a lone after all so why bother? After using the bathroom he put the seat back down living with his girlfriend had made putting it back down a habit.. he felt his heart give a painful lurch at the memories that came rushing forward. He shoved them back down as he washed his hands. No need to reopen healed wounds..

He bent over the sink to scoop up water with his hands and splash his face rubbing at his sore left eye. He stayed there for a moment before he dries his hands then leaves the bathroom. If he's going to stay up he might as well try to record a video for his fans, he smiled the thought of all his lovely fans chasing away all his gloomy thoughts.

* * *

So that's the first chapter! Please review and let me know what you think of it so far. :)


	2. Fighting the Truth

I know this chapters are really short but i think that short chapters fit the story better then long ones.

* * *

Sean chuckled slightly, he and mark had just finished playing prop hunt with Wade and Bob, Wade and Bob had left, Bob had said he something about a date with his wife. And Sean didn't remember why Wade had left..

Even tho they'd already said they're outros when the others left and had turned off the recordings neither of them left the skype call. Both sitting silently as if speaking would make the other leave..

Sean chewed his lip slightly before he spoke. "I've been having strange dreams lately." He said leaning closer to his computer putting restless hands on the desk.

Mark was quite for 10 very long seconds (Yes Sean counted) before he spoke. "Really? What about?"

Sean lifted a hand a ran it though his hair letting out a breath threw his nose. "You. Or i think it's you.." He felt his cheeks burn slightly, it was a good thing neither of them were recording this.

"Me?" Mark asked amusment clear in his voice. "Septiplier away!" He joked. "But do go on jackaboy." Mark said in a soft teasing voice as he chuckled.

Sean paused, how should he describe it..? "You don't look the same, you're skins paler and you're eyes..." He swallowed those blood red eyes appearing in his mind.

Mark stopped laughing speaking in a quite voice. "...are **red?"**

"Well yeah actually - how did you know?"

"Lucky guess.."

Silence followed neither knowing what to say to the other but after a few minutes Mark speaks again "Don't let _him_ in." Mark said before he ended the call. All attempts from Sean to get a hold of mark that night were ignored.

* * *

Sean rubbed at his aching left eye as he clicked upload, 1 hour 32 minutes and 09 seconds left. He sighed.

He got up and left the room to go get some coffee to drink while he waits. When he returns with the cup in hand he finds his computer was no longer on the same page it had been before. It was now on his email and he had a new message. He opened the message.

Another video... He took a drink of his coffee then pressed play. Might as well watch it while he waits for the video to upload.

To his surprise this video was not of mark. It was of him. He raised a brow as the video went full screen.

Sean in the video's head twitched before his lips pulled back showing white teeth, he could his voices whisper in his ears. His voice.. only deeper.. He felt shivers go down his spine. He had the strong erge to exit the video but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to move or tear his eyes away from the other Sean.

 _ **"They**_ **know you're all lone... May** **i** **ask you something?"** The other Sean laughed lifting his hands to his face and running his fingers all over it. **"Do you feel _him_ in you're dreams? There's no need to be afraid of _him!_ There's _nothing_ to be afraid of.."** The other Sean picture shook, the background behind him fading to black. _**"He**_ **just wants to help us..."**

 _ **"We'll**_ **be very happy together."**

Shaky lines rolled down the screen **"But my darling _he_ will come and get you... he will come and get you.."** The other Sean laughed as something green began to drip from his eyes. **_"HE_ WILL COME AND GET YOU!"** The other Sean screamed.

Sean suddenly jumped to his feet and jerked back sending his chair crashing to the floor. His muscles tensed and twitched on they're own accord as both of eyes ached and pulsed, he covered his eyes trying to stop the pain feeling something slimy and sticky fall from his eyes. He draws a hand back and looks at it seeing the same green goo from the video

 **"Let me in jack."** He heard the voice say, he shook his head furiously wiping the green blood like substance away but it just kept coming.

"No." He said his shoulders shaking. What was happening to him?

 **"LET ME IN JACK!"** The voice screamed the sound right in his ears. He once again shook his head no the throbbing pain his in eyes reaching new heights, and the green blood was blurring his vision making him seen the room around him in a green tint.

"NO!" He screamed back to the voice in his head as the room around him slowly crumbled and his vision went black. The last thing he remembers was a deep comforting voice whispering his name and gentle fingers stroking his hair.

"Don't fight _him_ Jack.."

* * *

Sean slowly opened his sore eyes his vision spun and swirled making him feel dizzy and forcing him to close his eyes. He kept them close until the ache went away, glancing around his room in confusion. Had that all just been a dream? He glanced down at his hands not seeing any of the goo from before..

He rose to his feet swaying a bit at first until he gains his balance. He looks at his computer and not seeing the message in his email box.

"It was just a dream.." He said quietly to himself picking up his cup and taking it into the kitchen not noticing that the once hot coffee was now ice cold. Nor did he notice over and hour had passed since he had began uploading his video.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think, and tell me if you see any spelling mistakes. Thanks! :)


	3. Acceptance

Here it is *sigh* the final chapter. It was fun while it lasted. I'm sorry if any of this feels rushed. I tried to take my time with it as much as i could.

* * *

Mark was still ignoring him, no matter how many message's he sent to the man he was ignored. Mark didn't even read them..

Sean was currently sitting in a corner of his bedroom between the bed and the wall. He was slowly going insane.. between the weird videos that trigger green goo and Mark's silence.

He let's out shaky breath running shaky hands through his hair resisting the urge to tear it out. The nightmares had gotten worse.. way worse. Now he didn't just dream of a demonic Mark he dreamed of a demonic version of himself. Evil Mark would comfort him while evil Sean would scream at him telling him to let him in. He didn't know how to let him in. But he really wished he did so he could. He'd stop screaming if he did right?

 **Right.**

The voice in his head purred as Sean hugged his knee's closer to himself, suddenly having trouble breathing calmly. "Where are you Mark?" He asked as green blood like goo began dripping down his cheeks. "Where are you when i _need_ you?!"

* * *

Several days passed, more screaming and more silence from mark. Sean had stopped uploading videos yesterday. He needed a break.. he was tired of all the 'You look tired are you okay?' 'What's wrong Jack?' 'You don't look so good buddy :(' 'Does anyone else think Jack looks tired in this video?' 'Jack if you need a break just say so' He could go on and on.

He laid back on his bed staring up into darkness, he could hear the other Sean at the back of his mind whispering how much better it'd be if he just accepted him.. how happy they'd be together.

He ignored him.

He glanced to the side looking at the window watching as a bolt of light flashes through the sky followed by the roar of thunder, he really liked the sound and sight of it. His eyes slowly closed.

 ** _Thud_**

Sean's eyes snapped open and sat up eyes darting around the room. His eyes landing on a shadowy figure standing in his door way. Oh god. Was this another nightmare?

"Stay away! Or i'll kick you're fucking ass!" He yelled clenching his fists in the sheets under him.

 _"Will you now?"_ The man asked tilting his head up two glowing red eyes staring deep into Sean's soul. He felt his eyes start to ache and when lightening lit up the room, he felt his a lump form in his throat at the sight of Mark. Mark's clothes were soaking wet, red eyes surrounded by black. And when Mark smiled he swears he saw fangs..

 _"M-mark?"_ His heart thudded in his chest as quickly got out a bed glancing around for any form of a weapon. He found nothing and his panic seemed to amuse Mark.

"Don't be scared." Mark purred walking towards Sean. "I came to _help_ you."

"Like hell you did." Sean snarled backing away from the man. This just had to be another nightmare.. there was no way this was real.. His breath hitched when Mark was suddenly in front of him. He tried to get away but he quickly found two arms wrapped around him. He screamed struggling in the other mans hold.

"Sean Sean Sean." Mark purred his hold tightening around Sean. "Stop fighting _him."_ Mark no.. whatever this thing was it wasn't mark. It wore his face but it wasn't him. IT purred into his ear cold lips brushing the shell of his ear as Sean's eyes throbbing painfully.

"N-no." He whimpered in pain as his hair was gripped painfully and jerked back making him bare his neck. The voice in his head screamed for freedom, as the thing holding him yelled at to accept him. The voice in his head..

"Sean accept _him!"_ The thing wearing Mark's face snarled into his ear clawed fingers trailing over Sean's throat.

 **"Accept me Jack! Let _me_ in!"**

"No!"Sean cried out desperately trying to escape the others hold.

"Sean!"

 **"Jack!"**

Sean closed his eyes tightly as he felt something warm and slimy slide down his cheeks. He couldn't take anymore of this.. it was just too much..

"A-alright." The moment the word left his mouth the pain was gone, he no longer was afraid of the monster behind him.. if anything it made him happy knowing the other was there.

* * *

Sean opened his eyes and he slowly sat up in his bed, blue eyes slowly looking over the room. He smirked before climbing out of bed and heading into the bathroom. He calmly took a shower and got dressed before he sat down at his computer.

He recorded a simple video telling his fans how sorry he was for not posting yesterday. He explained how he'd been feeling depressed, but now he felt better. So in a few days videos would return to normal. After uploading it people started commenting right away telling him it was okay and if he needed he could take as long as he wanted. He smiled before he turned off his computer and headed to his front door opening it.

He was greeted by the sight of Mark standing there wearing the same clothes as last night, only dry this time. Sean's eyes flashed green and Mark's flashed red in response.

Dark grinned holding out his hand to Anti who gladly took it, intertwining they're fingers. The pair headed off down the street, they had lots of things to do together..

* * *

And that's the end of birth of anti! :D I hope you enjoyed the 'ride' Please fav and review to let me know what you think! Btw i cut the scene that revealed it but Dark was the person who'd been sending Sean emails :p i just wanted to let you know if you were curious 'bout that.


End file.
